heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Adventure Comics Vol 1 27
Supporting Characters: * Bob Adversaries: * Rustlers Other Characters: * Jane * Johnny Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Cobra: Part 1 | Synopsis2 = One morning at the First National Bank of New York, a suspicious man walks in and hands a piece of paper to the teller. The old man at the teller's desk sends the man to the manager's office, to talk about his loan request. Mr. Burns, the bank's manager, explains that they can't loan the man such a high amount of money. But then the man sneers, and pulls a gun out of his coat! He takes Mr. Burns hostage and the two of them go outside to a waiting car. As morning turns to evening, Mrs. Burns is waiting for her husband to return hom from work. The Burns' servant informs her that a message has arrived. She opens the envelope to reveal a ransom note. The kidnappers wanted $150,000 in return for Mr. Burns safe return. It is signed 'The Cobra'. The F.B.I. is made aware of the ransom note. Steve Carson is sent out to discover where the kidnappers are keeping Mr. Burns. After questioning his wife about the note, Steve tries to ask around the bank for a physical description of the suspect. Unfortunately, nobody remembers what he looked like, so Steve heads back to Burns house. There, the servant tells him that Mrs. Burns had just left, despite him telling her not to go anywhere. He suspects the servant is holding something back, and grabs the man by the lapels demanding he speaks. The shooken up servant finally mentions that Mrs. Burns recieved another delivery from the Cobra giving her the address of the exchange. Steve quickly drives off hoping to get there before the trade is made. After he is gone, the servant makes a phone call. His demeanor suddenly changes as he warns the person on the other end that Steve Carson is headed to their location. He calls the man 'Cobra'... | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Steve Carson Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * The Cobra Other Characters: * Mr. Burns * Mrs. Burns Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Golden Dragon: Episode 22 | Synopsis3 = As they are questioning their prisoner, the leader of the mongolian band that kidnapped Ian and Doris, they are shocked to learn of his identity. He is the Ja-Lama! Ian doesn't understand why the Ja-Lama would kidnap them, let alone raise a hand against them, when they were supposed to be delivering the supplies to him. Pan Chi-Lou only says that he and the Ja-Lama have a long standing grudge. For now, Ian decides to interrogate the other mongolian prisoners. He asks who hired them to kill him and the caravan, but the mongolians all reply with simple one syllable words and grunts.. All but one. The oldest of the prisoners tells Ian that they were hired by Torgadoff, priest of the Golden Dragon. The mongolians were to meet him on that very spot after the battle. Ian returns to the Ja-Lama and asks why he attacked them. The Ja-Lama replies that he and Ian have the same enemies, and he was infiltrating the mongolian ranks to try and stop Torgadoff. Also, he had his men kidnap Pan Chi-Lou in order to kill him, telling Ian that none can enjoy the treasure of Genghis Khan as long as Pan is alive. He leaves it at that as the Cossack guards let Ian know that the camp is ready to leave. With everyone packed and the camels being saddled, Ian and Doris lead the caravan out of the monastery grounds. Their hearts lifted at the thought of being able to continue their journey to the treasure at last! | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Ian Murray Supporting Characters: * Doris Willis Adversaries: * Torgadoff Other Characters: * Pan Chi-Lou * Jim Reilly * Sandy Campbell * Ja-Lama Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Pirate Ship: Part 2 | Synopsis4 = Chen Fu calls in his second in command, the vicious Long Sin, to lead the overtaking of the pirate ship. He tells him to let their spy know that they are coming tonight. Meanwhile, the boys are being treated to a full tour of the exhibition pirate ship by the captain. They walk into the wireless room, to see crewman Sparks listening to something on the reciever. Sparks tells them it's just a weather report, but after they leave, he turns the wireless back on to reveal Long Sin's voice relaying orders... The boys tour concludes with the explanation to the devices in the torture chamber. Back on deck, a man wearing plain clothes appears, and the captain introduces the boys to the exhibit owner's son, Steve Carter. That night, during a storm, another ship crosses the murky waters not too far away. Long Sin was aboard, and he orders the crew to get their weapons ready for firing. They were going to attack the pirate ship as soon as they caught up to it. Back on the exhibit, Sparks was loading his gun per Long's orders when Rusty and the others burst in on him. He hides the gun behind his back as they tell him the captain wanted a report on the weather. But they are quickly shooed away as Sparks shuts the door behind him. Even though they had seen the gun, Rusty says it was just a safety precaution and that all sailors were required to have them. Tubby doesn't quite believe this, but he is too tired to think it over. Rusty, Specs, and Tubby get ready for bed. They are somewhat disappointed that they weren't aboard a real pirate ship, going on real adventures. But little do they suspect that the adventure was about to begin, as the tiny ship had gotten within sight of the pirate vessel. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Rusty Supporting Characters: * Tubby * Specs Adversaries: * Chen Fu * Long Sin * Sparks Other Characters: * Pirate Captain * Stephen Carter Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Firing Squad Fizzle | Synopsis5 = This is a written short-story. Two weeks ago, Jim Burke was the resident manager of an American Oil Company. Then the facility was attacked by a group of bandits led by General Gomez, a feared revolutionary. He stormed into Jim's office and demanded $25,000 to help him fund his army. Jim refused to service a thug, so the General had him imprisoned. Now, three days later, the guards come to fetch Jim and bring him before the General for another "business conference". Inside his office, the general stared at Jim from behind his desk. Jim returned his gaze with a brave face, so the General got right down to it. He asked again for Jim to give him the money, telling him he will be free to leave once he agrees. But Jim stood firm and once again denied the General. His face contorting into rage, General Gomez ordered him to be taken back to his cell, and yelled that he will face the firing squad! Later on that night, a guard came to bring the prisoner his food. But when he opened the cell door, he found that the room was empty! His yells summoned the guards and they ran out to look for Jim. Little did they know that he wasstill in the cell, tucked atop the narrow beam on the ceiling above the entrance. When the footsteps became faint, Jim hopped down and left the cell through the now-open door. He decided to make for General Gomez's quarters, thinking it would be the last place they think of looking for him. He waits outside as the general barks orders to the confused guards. Peering through the window, he watches the men exit, leaving the general alone with his back to Jim. Quietly, he enters through the window and clamps one hand over the astonishe Gomez's nouth, while his other hand grabs the revolver. With the gun concealed at his side, Jim walks out of the camp with Gomez seemingly escorting him. In time, Jim is back at the Oiling Company with his fellow employees asking him all sorts of questions. He only nods and says that the general's firing squad were the most dissappointed, as they had never shot anyone before and he was to be their first. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Jim Burke Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * General Gomez Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Murder at the Thousand Bleeding Dragons: Part 9 | Synopsis6 = After jumping over the side of the enemy ship, Carey and Lee Fun continue up over the beach to the rocky, mountain area. Sleepy shouts a warning for them to take cover, as he has seen a gun coming out from behind a boulder. Carey and Lee prepare for a fight as a couple of Sin-Fu's men run out from behind the boulder, but to their surprise the men continue running past them. The answer comes soon after, as a small platoon of the chinese military shows up. Lee-Fun identifies himself to the captain as a detective for the police, and suggests they join forces to catch Sin Fu. Sergeant Carey, Sleepy, and the military follow after the trail of Sin Fu's men. It leads them up and around a mountain path until it disappears around a corner. Frustrated, the captain explains that the mountain they are on is actually a long-dead volcano. There were many tunnels going inside, and though his men have searched each and every one, they have still not been able to find Sin Fu's hiding place. That's when Sleepy, exhausted, sits down on a rock jutting out of the side, causing the entire wall behind him to collapse and reveal an opening! Sin Fu was hiding inside! He and his men opened fire on the military as he retreated further down the tunnel. The captain realizes that with Sin Fu and his boys holed up in that tunnel, it would be suicide to order his men to charge in after them. He wants to blow the place up with dynamite, but Carey stops him, reminding that Lola Manners may be held inside as a hostage. He volunteers to go in, and Lee Fun follows after him. The two of them together discover Lola unconciouss but alive near the entrance. Once Carey has carried her out, he tells Sleepy that it's alright now to let the captain dynamite the place... Days later, Sleepy and Carey are on a boat that takes them back to the United States. They wave bye to Lola and Lee Fun, and shout that maybe they will meet again one day... | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Detective Sergeant Carey Supporting Characters: * Sleepy * Lee Fun * Chinese Military Adversaries: * Sin Fu Other Characters: * Lola Manners Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Captain Desmo: "Genghis Akhim: Part 2" | Synopsis7 = Genghis orders his men to place the unconcious form of Captain Desmo into a cell until he is ready to talk with him. The next day, Captain Desmo is taken by the guards to Genghis Ahkim. Genghis prepares to make a deal for Desmo's life if he is willing to do what he asks. But before he even has time to explain, Desmo interrupts by saying that he has no intention of going along with any plan of his. Angrily, Genghis Ahkim sends Desmo back to his cell to await the 'sport' the Mongolians will have with him tomorrow. -- Late that night, the innkeeper stealthily approaches the cell and whispers to Desmo. He says he will prepare a way for him to escape tomorrow and tells Desmo to be ready. The man then rushes off into the store house, where he works on a long chain.... -- The next morning, Desmo is brought out by two armed men and tied tightly to a wooden post. With an evil grin, Ahkim mocks the captain, as his men shackle a chain to each arm. Then the Mongolians begin to pull on the ends of the chains, in opposite directions. But something unexpected happens as Desmo's innkeeper friend had planned, the chains snap. Now Desmo has two weapons in which to ensnare and choke the Mongolians. Ahkim yells orders to kill him, but Desmo cracks the chains like whips at each Mongolian who comes too close. Then the innkeeper hand a gun to Desmo who fires it at the charging Mongolians, killing many of them, until it runs out of ammo. But just as Ahkim is about to send his men to retaliate, a sound of plane engines hits their ears. It's an air strike! Ahkim tries to retreat, but Desmo wraps a chain around him and pulls him back. A tank rolls onto the grounds then, and out comes Desmo's old friend General Fang. He explains that the Emco Oil Company notified his camp about the attack. With Ahkim caught and the Mongolians stopped, Captain Desmo says goodbye to the General and flies off in search of new adventures. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Captain Desmo Supporting Characters: * Ah Sue Adversaries: * Genghis Ahkim Other Characters: * General Fang Sue Lee Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = The Red Hatchet: Part 5 | Synopsis8 = While tracking the kidnappers, Captain Brewster and Ali have doubled back to the fork after following a false trail. They take the other path, when they soon come across a tunnel in the rock. Ali feels that they are getting close. He is right, for at the other side of that very tunnel, Dale and her father are being led out towards a very imposing pagoda. They are thrown into an underground cell. Food is brought to them a little later, and they are told to eat and prepare themselves to meet Dwan Yo. The guard leads them into Dwan Yo's room, where an old chinese man sits on a regal-like throne. Dale notices the man's uncanny resemblance to Tsin Lee, whom they defeated in their last adventure. Dwan Yo acknowledges the girl's insight, revealing that he is Tsin Lee's father! He has brought the two of them here to avenge the death of his only son... | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Dale Daring Supporting Characters: * Captain Don Brewster * Ali Adversaries: * Dwan Yo Other Characters: * Mr. Daring Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Rajah Maharajah: Part 23 | Synopsis9 = In his quest to find Elaka, Benar navigates through the secret passage out of the temple. Once he is in the open jungle, a guard hiding in nearby reeds unsheaths his knife at the sight of Sandor's beggar friend. He silently stalks Benar, unaware of the beast that has caught sight of him. Before the man can bring his blade down into Benar's backside, Elaka leaps, his teeth catching hold of the guard's neck! With a sharp twist, the man falls still, and Elaka heads over to Benar's side. After explaining the situation, Benar leads Elaka back to the passageway. Meanwhile, the two tribesmen and Ali Kuran have made their way into the palace dungeon. There, they find the door that the leopard keeper showed them earlier. Inside, they find the guard that Sandor chained up. As for Sandor, he is forcing the leopard keeper to show him the treasure room. They go down a flight of steps below the dungeon, when a sound caused Sandor to turn his head. The keeper took this opportunity to land a blow on Sandor before escaping. In a corner of the courtyard, Amm Salam, the snake charmer sits. He performs a mysterious melody, while the snake in front of him sways in a dance-like motion. One of Rajah's men steps forward and tells Salam that he is summoned. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Sandor Supporting Characters: * Benar * (wild dog) Adversaries: * Rajah Maharajah Other Characters: * Amm Salam * Ali Kuran Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Robin Hood: Episode 5 | Synopsis10 = The entire camp of merry men holds a celebration for their newest member, John Little, who they nicknamed "Little John" for his immense size. Days pass, and one day when Robin notices that their food stores are getting low, he brings Little John along with him to hunt. The two of them come across a herd of deer. But before an arrow can be loosed from it's bow, the deer suddenly scatter. A second hunter has entered the area, and with one shot, he has felled a plump stag from the group. Robin Hood tells Little John to wait while he has a talk with the archer. The archer, believing Robin to be a forester of the king, dismisses him with contempt. However, at Robin's persistance, now believing the archer to be a supporter of the king, the two men begin to duel. Their swords flash as the fight goes on, until finally Robin recieves a cut above his brow. Little John rushes over to stop the battle, calling Robin by his name. The archer laughs then. He announces himself as Will Gamewell, which Robin Hood immediately smiles to. His cousin! The two had not seen each other in many years and so did not recognize each other. Will explains that he has become an outlaw after the Baron, who had been coveting his family's land, learned that Will was the sole heir and sent a team of Grimms after him. One day, Will was forced to kill one to save his own life, and for that he was labelled a murderer and a wanted man. Robin welcomes Will into his band of merry men, but believes a name change would be in order so as not to draw attention to himself. So Will Gamewell henceforth becomes Will Scarlet. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Little John Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Will Scarlet Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = The God of the Ruby Eye: Part 1 | Synopsis11 = Tod Hunter, and his partner Tommy Withers, were explorers who set out to find the legendary God of the Ruby Eye. Even though it was thought to be mere myth, as no one had ever seen this god nor met any of it's people. We find Tod and Tommy at their camp, examining a dart with unknown tribal marking painted upon it. It is the same type as the others that they had been finding. Yet, no known tribes are supposed to be inhabiting this area.... The natives who have been hired to guide them through the jungle are now feeling a sense of foreboding. They wish to turn back, Tod tries to talk them into continuing, as they are only two days away from where the land of the ruby god is said to be. Then, their camp is disrupted by an object being thrown onto the grounds. It was a human skull, most likely from headhunters. Tod and Tommy take turns standing guard that night, as a pair of eyes watches them from the darkness. When early dawn breaks, Tod and Tommy discover that the natives have run off in fear while they slept. They realize that the journey will have to continue with just the two of them. And together, they travel across the jungle and plains, until at last they reach the valley where the legends say the Ruby Eye is hidden. At that very moment, a pack of savage natives comes out of hiding and wrestles them to the ground and binds their hands. They are then taken into an old ruin, where a cell is waiting. Tod and Tommy are locked up, and the natives go back to guarding the trails. Inside, a cackling laugh as a little old man appears from the shadow in the corner. He too, went seeking for the ruby, 20 years ago. The old man tells hem that a girl was also brought in last week, and that she is to be tomorrow's sacrifice. Tod decides that he's heard enough, as he and Tommy start looking for a way out. A few blocks in the wall of the cell are easily removed, and the two crawl through and out to the other side. Delivering a blow to the back of a guards head, they continue into another building, where through the tiny window on a cell door they see somebody moving. However, before they can call out, the guards find them and advance with scowls written on their faces... | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Tod Hunter Supporting Characters: * Tommy Withers Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Monga Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = Pearl of the Bleeding Heart: Part 11 | Synopsis12 = Nadir dodges the shots of the renegade, and returns fire with deadly aim. He then fires a round at the bedroom door to keep Sammy's thugs from getting in. His gun out of ammo, Nadir dashes for the window just as the thugs all charge in at once. With bullets landing all around him, he runs from the apartment. Guards assail him from all directions, but his combat skills pay off and he manages to break loose. A taxi cab picks him up, Nadir tells the driver to take him to the airport. But Sammy and his gang follow after them in hot pursuit. The gang's cars manage to maneuver around the taxi and flank it. Nadir tells the driver to run for the police station and tell them that a gunfight is happening at their location. As the man leaves, Nadir covers his escape with gunfire. Sammy and his men have Nadir outnumbered and outgunned. Just as it was about to get really bad for Nadir, the police, alerted by the shots, appear and begin arresting Sammy's gang. In short order they have all the mobsters in hand. But Nadir has vanished from the area, not wishing to deal in police questioning. He returns to the airport where Arcot was waiting with a plane, and they take off back to home, the pearl now retrieved. Two days later, Nadir returns to Sir Ellsworth's estate and delivers the pearl back to him. The old man thanks his friend, and Nadir smiles, "All in a days work." | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Nadir Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Sammy Other Characters: * Arcot * Sir Thomas Ellsworth Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue marks the last appearance of Captain Jim Of The Texas Rangers. * The story of "Sandor" is cancelled after this issue. * Aside from the stories above, this issue contains several short gag strips, including: ** "Cal 'n' Alec" by Ray Burley ** "Ol' Oz Bopp" by Russell Cole ** "Professor Doolittle" by Bob Kane ** "Sam the Porter" by Russell Cole ** "Don Coyote" by Ray Burley ** "Butch the Pup" ** "Goofo the Great" by Russell Cole | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * New Adventure Comics #27 index entry * New Adventure Comics #27 spoilers 1 * New Adventure Comics #27 spoilers 2 }}